Clarity
by OfficiallyNerdified
Summary: What if Levi was never able to explain to Cath and Cath left UNL and stayed with her dad at Omaha and studied at UNO at the 2nd semester. Suddenly, both meet again in an awkward circumstance. When Levi comes back to her life again, Cath's world becomes full of drama, tears, hurt and chaos. Will she run away again? Or will she stay and face him?


Clarity

Summary: What if Levi was never able to explain to Cath and Cath left UNL and stayed with her dad at Omaha and studied at UNO at the 2nd semester. Suddenly, both meet again in an awkward circumstance. When Levi comes back to her life again, Cath's world becomes full of drama, tears, hurt and chaos. Will she run away again? Or will she stay and face him?

Chapter One

Today was the day—the day that she was finally free of students bustling around and project deadlines and homework. The day that she could actually be excited about.

It was graduation day and Cath was just dying to get that diploma and get out. Of course, she wasn't actually going to do that even if she wanted to. She wanted to make her dad proud of her even if he wasn't there. Having twins was hard and it sucked too that both didn't attend the same school and had the same graduation day.

Wren was begging Arthur, also known as Art or dad to go to her graduation day while Cath just typed a chapter about Simon Snow (she made a new fanfic). Although she was a bit hurt that her dad wasn't going to go to her graduation, she just shrugged it off and thought that he was stressed enough at work and he didn't need twins fighting.

Cath put on her toga and checked herself in the mirror. She looked matured, taller than before and skinnier too since she started jogging with her dad every morning because she started feeling fat cause she ate too much comfort food and spent too much time on the Internet and on her bed that she was scared she was going to get a soggy belly.

A light knock sounded in the room and Cath's dad peeked in and smiled, "You ready, kiddo?"

Cath nodded, "I can't believe this" she sighed, looking at herself again in the mirror. Arthur walked inside and stood behind Cath, "You look amazing"

Cath turned around and smiled at him then Arthur kissed her forehead, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm so proud of you and I wish I could go there during your graduation day but—"

"Dad, I understand. And I know you're proud of me" Cath smiled, "I'm proud of me too"

Arthur opened his arms wide and hugged Cath tightly—a little too tight. Cath couldn't help but have a tear run down her face and whisper "I love you" to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

Arthur finally let go just in time to hear a honk from outside the house.

"That must be your grandma" Arthur said, putting his hands inside his pockets, "Where's Wren by the way?"

Cath shrugged, "Probably inside the bathroom getting her make-up ready"

"Wren! Come and say goodbye to your sister!" Arthur called out and the bathroom door immediately opened with Wren having a big grin on her face. She ran towards her twin sister and gave her a big, tight hug that almost left Cath gasping for breath.

"I am so proud of you!" she cried out loud and gave her sister another hug, "You know that, right? And I love you and I just wish that we didn't have the same graduation day so that I could be there for you too!"

"I know, me too. It's okay. Grandma's going to go with me anyway" Cath replied.

Wren frowned, "I still don't get why you transferred to UNO instead of staying there, with me in UNL"

Cath sighed, "We've talked about this, Wren. UNL is a bad fit for me," Cath put a hand around Wren, "Besides, it doesn't matter now that we're graduating, right?"

"Yeah" Wren looked up and got her grin back.

* * *

Cath got home that night from a dinner party with just the family—of course, her mother didn't show up even though Wren invited her. Cath didn't really care as long as her dad was there, and so was Wren with her boyfriend, Jandro and Jandro's family as well.

Cath went home with her dad who was probably already snoring downstairs after he did some final paperwork. Wren went out with her friends in the bar, calling it as their "graduation party". Their dad allowed her since the day that she got hospitalized and he made Wren promise that she would be home by 1a.m. sharp and sober.

Cath stared up at the ceiling and couldn't help but think about her college memories—both in UNO and UNL.

She thought about her new acquired best friend, Alex who was a nerd just like her and he wrote stories too. Just not about Simon Snow. He did different fanfiction but he usually wrote about Twilight fanfic. "Since I read the book," he would say, "I just thought that I could make a way better Twilight story than that—maybe one that includes more action like mafia or something!"

Then Cath thought about those endless nights of finishing Simon Snow and reading all the comments. She also, she thought about those nights where she had to write countless of papers but all she could think about was Simon Snow.

Then, she thought about Nick who helped her develop her writing skills but was totally a douchebag after. Then, she thought about Reagan and how they became actual best friends. Reagan understood why she left and promised not to tell Levi about it.

Levi.

She thought about that kiss they shared that meant more to her than to him. How his smile was wide as ever and he made her feel all these tingles that she never really felt, even with Abel. She missed Levi, more than ever but she was scared that maybe by the time she does see him again, she's going to fall for him deeper and it'd be impossible to get out.

The more she thought about Levi, the more Cath felt deeper and deeper into darkness and soon, she fell asleep and whispered one name before she did, "Levi"

* * *

"Hey, sleepyhead" Alex said as he drank his hot cappuccino while looking at his laptop, reading the new comments in his story that he wrote a year ago.

Cath and him agreed to meet at Starbucks and just chill. That's what they usually do and by 'chill' they mean brainstorming about their stories and what should happen in it. It was actually fun and both enjoyed it so they did it often.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late. I took an extra block with my jogging" Cath replied as she set her laptop in front of her. Cath glanced at Alex, she did this a few times while she opened her computer or at times that he didn't look at her. Cath had a small crush on Alex. He wasn't bad looking with that messy, dishevelled brunette hair, green eyes that weren't so clear because of his nerd Ray Ban glasses and the manly stubble around his jaw until his chin.

Also, he was a bit muscular too. Cath and him jog together sometimes and shared music while they were at it. He was a nerd, masculine guy. Cath was a nerd but definitely didn't have that model body but she was okay. Of course, every girl nerd, like herself would have a crush on a good-looking nerd.

"Hey Avery" he said, looking at her with his cappuccino on hand. Alex usually called her by her last name which she never knew why but never bothered to ask, "What do you think about Edward having a near-death experience?"

Cath shrugged, "Just when Bella's about to leave him? Isn't that a little lame? Everybody does that kind of shit and that annoys me!"

"Okay, okay" he replied then he quirked his eyebrows up, "so what do you think I should put for Bella not to leave him?"

"Well, maybe she should" Cath replied, her eyes locked on her screen.

"What? But that…" Alex scratched his head, "Wait you mean she should leave then come back a few years after?"

Cath shrugged, "Yeah, something like that and she has a new man by her side"

"Oh! Like a love triangle or something right? Holy crap! It could be Jacob!" Alex exclaimed.

"Jacob? He's lame. Make it James" Cath grinned. She knew that Alex hated James and he immediately scrunched his nose that Cath thought was adorable.

The usual routine would be talk more of that, drink some coffee and eat some sweets. Wren told her that it was totally like a date but Cath denied it and said, 'dates are for people who have mutual feelings for each other. We don't!'

Sure Cath had a crush on Alex but always by the end of the day, the last thought she would have is Levi which annoyed her to bits cause she wanted to move on from him but can't quite yet move on from him. It's like she wants to but doesn't want to at the same time.

"_Cather?_"

Cath froze. She wasn't sure if it was _him. _Thought of the devil—or maybe she just mistaken that voice as his and is probably someone she knows at UNO and since she's thinking about him then that's what she heard. That's possible.

Or it could be him.

She looked at Alex who was looking behind her, confused then looked at Cath, "I think a friend of yours is…?" he wasn't so sure how to say what he was going to say.

Cath finally turned and she was met with dark blonde hair and a half smile, "Levi" she whispered more than she said it. Of course, how could she forget? He worked in Starbucks—_this_ was Starbucks and of course, it had to be his branch.

'Fuck' Cath thought to herself as she gulped. What the hell was she supposed to say?

'What's up, Levi? Long time, no see!'

'How's it going? You look the same beautiful self!'

'I forgot you worked here! I didn't know you still would actually! How's college?'

Hm. The last one didn't sound so bad.

Cath opened her mouth to say something but Levi beat her to it, "How's college?"

Cath cleared her throat, "I just graduated, how about you?"

"Oh! That's cool. Congratulations. College is fine" he replied. He didn't wear his usual smile that went from ear to ear. It was kind of like a half smile, a bit forced but not too forced and was filled with a little bit of both sadness and happiness.

"I-I forgot that you, uhm, worked here" Cath stuttered. She couldn't meet his eyes, "How's Reagan?"

Levi simply shrugged, "She's doing fine, as usual"

Cath finally looked up at him, and he was just as handsome as ever and she smiled at him, trying to make things not as awkward as they already were, "Gingerbread Latte?" she said.

Levi smiled, this time from ear to ear, "Sure"

* * *

A/N: Hello! I'm new here at and I recently read Fangirl and thought that I wanted more drama to it and so I made a fanfiction about it! Not that I'm new at fanfiction, just new at writing it, I suppose.

Anyway, please leave comments, follows, faves, etc. so that I'll know if my story is "interesting" enough to continue. Feel free to be honest with me and I am totally friendly! Please be kind!

Note: None of the characters are owned by me (except for Alex which I made up).


End file.
